


Another

by Foreverours



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Drama, Fingering, M/M, Rough Sex, blowjob/handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreverours/pseuds/Foreverours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desire is embodied in various forms so does obsession</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Leo still felt sore from the event of last night.

It was the most awkward, yet most fucking amazing night of his life. If a drunk and really pissed off Cristiano appeared at his doorway in the middle of the night was unsettling, the rough, hard sex that followed was…unexpected.

No, he didn’t completely regret it because Leo couldn’t remember the last he was so thoroughly and deeply fucked. But on the other hand, it wasn’t just a random stranger, it was Cristiano Ronaldo. His rival, his nemesis. Everything Leo was supposed to avoid, to ignore. Yet last, he shamelessly cried his name so loud, his throat felt like he swallowed sand. Never between the moment where Cristiano threw himself at him, pinning him violently against the nearest wall and capturing his lips in a bruising kiss, did he thought for a second to push him off. Their tongues battling for dominance, the smell and taste of alcohol filling his senses, turning him on.

Instead of yelling at him to stop, Leo pulled him closer, offering himself; Completely accepting to be manhandled by the _blanco_.

To make matter worse, he even enjoyed every second of it. Even when Cristiano calmed down, push him on his hands and knees after ripping his clothes apart and roughly spreading his thighs. He didn’t prepare him for like a few seconds, his fingers digging deeper, faster and faster. When Leo had moaned, Cristiano had quickly pulled them out replacing them with a lubricated cock. It was bigger, thicker than Leo had expected to be, so it took more time to get used to it. But Cristiano had acted like he had somewhere else to be; therefore he had just started thrusting. The pace picking up faster that it should have.

For what felt like a long time pain was overpowering Leo’s senses overriding the pleasure. But then Cristiano found his prostate, after that he kept hit it dead on until he came inside him with a loud, animalist growl, gripping his hips so hard it was sure to bruise by the morning.

Leo passed a slow, wet tongue on his cute lip, wincing at the small pain. Cristiano left as unceremoniously as he came, leaving a panting, wrecked Leo behind him.

Leo felt like an idiot. No scratch that. _He_ was an idiot.  Why did he let him do that?

_Because you wanted it just as much as he did._

He tried to get out from under his sheets, but a strong, longing pin shot through his spine. It was a good thing, he had two days off of training and something was telling him Cristiano knew it. If that wasn’t the case, he better be ready for the storm coming at him.

His back hurt, he couldn’t even feel his ass, and the bruises decorating his hips and thighs felt like burn marks.

Yep, that what was called been fucked till next week.

But that was a one night stand, and wasn’t about to happen again. Definitely no.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo didn’t want to happen again. That much he was sure of.

Then why the hell was he panting Cristiano’s name over and over again as his finger pressed deeper inside him.

He stroked his cock faster, the precum making it easier and smoother. He twister his fingers around his hole, stretching himself wider, legs splayed on the bed. When they rubbed against that little spot inside, he cried out, head thrown back against the sheets.

“Ohh…Cristiano” He chanted going deeper and faster, sweat running down his forehead and cheeks.

His body was on fire, his heart beating at an abnormal rate, tears streaming down his face. He wanted to rub and pinch his nipples, but he had so much hands.

He quickened the thrusts, to a point it was almost painful, and he kept lifting his hips to meet each one of them, moaning and gasping helpessly.

“Fuck me, Cris…Harder” He bit down on his lip, cutting it and sucking the bruising skin inside his mouth to taste the blood.

He lifted his feet off the sheets, spreading his thighs wider, and the action making his fingers slid deeper his aching hole. Leo came with a loud cry, his back beautiful arching and his legs trembling from the position.

He fell with a ‘oof’ on the bed, his nacked body covered by sweat and cum. His chest rise and fell in an attempt to came back to an normal breathing.

Leo fligded his eyes close, running a hand through his hair-uncaring about the cum on his fingers.

He needed a showed anyway.

Once the adrenaline felt his body, the rage came back.

A month had passed since their last encounter. As he expected, he received no calls, no messages to -even apologize for jumping on him like he did, it didn’t matter that Leo was consent. It still was wrong- from Cristiano. But Nothing.

Although remembering the state the Madridista was in, there was a great chance he didn’t even remember what happened.

And Leo was in no hell going to be the one to bring his memories back to him.

He was disgusted with himself as it was.

He shouldn’t have slept with him in the first place. It was wrong in every sense of the term. He could listed the million reasons, they should have stop.

But Leo didn’t. He wasn’t stupid. He knew he wanted it, and Cristiano too, obviously, otherwise why would he have come to him of all people.

Never mind their reasons, it couldn’t happen again.

But _god_ , Leo wanted it to.

Embarrassingly enough, he couldn’t stop thinking about him. His enticing cologne, his rough hands on his soft skin manhandling him, his big, throbbing cock driving inside him over and over and over again.

His spent cock, twitched in interest again as the vivid flashed behind his closed eyelids.

That was the state, _he_ left him in.

_Aching. Needy. Horny. And desperate from someone to fill him._

This needed to stop. It was getting ridicule. He was Lionel Fucking Messi and he was getting to turn into a horny teenager over Cristiano Ronaldo-his eternal rival, to the media and fans at least.

He shuddered and goose bumps appeared on his naked skin .With a sigh, he got off the bed and dragged his feet to the bathroom.

He relaxed as the warm shower run over his muscles, cleaning him from the mess on his abs.

How Leo wished it could wash away the memories, so he could finally be free from this frustrating Cristiano’s obsession.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Voila :) Hope you enjoyed. Comments and kudos are welcomed!!


End file.
